Intern Interference
by TripsSteph2000
Summary: Paul and Stephanie Levesque seem to work seamlessly with one another but soon they find each other more at odds than anything... Stephanie takes on a recent college graduate for an internship...Jory is young and very beautiful and has shown great interest in the creative team but when Stephanie introduces her to Paul can she trust him anymore or is it her own insecurity?
1. Chapter 1

**"excuse me, what the hell was that?" she seethed as she swung his office door shut behind herself. **

Paul turned for rowing his brow at her. He had just been getting his stuff packed away to leave for the day when she came bursting in.

"what the hell was what?" he retorted crossing his arms.

She got closer to him somewhat in his face.

"what you just said in the meeting Paul." she said plainly.

"I said a lot of stuff... Stephanie."

She rolled her eyes.

"that you want to cut down on the women and have more tag matches instead."

He shrugged."what about it."

"Paul how can you act like you don't want the divas here? Or they don't belong here? Joanie was a wrestler and so was I."

Paul knew she was seriously pissed. They never brought up Joanie, ever it was a sin in their house. He sat on his desk. He looked at her and took in howfrazzled she was. he had really struck a nerve she hardly ever went at him almost like she was afraid to argue over things with him.

"Steph, Joanie was meant to be my valet, and so were you. Plus I'd hardly consider you a wrestler."

Stephanie snorted laughing.

"you must be joking, I'm Stephanie McMahon not some fucking valet." she said getting in his face. "and wrestling is in my blood, for my experience I'm not so bad at it." she defended crossing her own arms.

"Steph what's the point of this argument?"

"the point is you have three daughters at home, who knows if they'll wanna be in the ring. How would they feel if they knew their own father prevented them from doing so?"

Paul sighed rubbing the back of his neck. He looked down then up at her. She was pissed she had the look he hated. It was sexy as hell but it meant he was in deep. He reached out taking her hand in his rubbing it gently as he pulled her to him. She reluctantly stood in between his legs glaring at him.

"Steph... Can we just go home and relax, this is work shit and it's time to go home."

Stephanie shook her head. He didn't get it.

"Paul you are fighting something I'm trying to build up. This company means a lot to me. I want my girls to flourish in it, not be held back and by you non the less."

"Steph the girls will be like you, smart and business minded."

Stephanie felt like Paul was digging his own grave at this point.

"Paul you're smart and business minded and you're also one of the best WWE superstars of all time."

He rolled his lips together as a smirk broke out on his face. She fumbled with his fingers as she suddenly felt the urge to get away. She didn't know why but she just wanted to be home with her daughters. Paul really struck a nerve with her and she wasn't happy with him.

"you'd rather have me be like Vince shoving my tongue down every girls throat ?"

"don't be stupid Paul." she said rolling her eyes.

He got up grabbing his bag as he swing it over his shoulder. He began walking towards the door.

"um where are you going?" she asked.

"home, I can take your opinions Steph but I'm not gonna sit back while you call me stupid."

She grabbed his shoulder swinging him back towards her. His heart pounded he was getting irritated with her. He dropped his bag at his side.

Stephane sized him up, he was so irritating sometimes. She wanted to slap him and kiss him all at once. She knew she was glaring at him but honestly she hated fighting especially about work although it was all they really argued about.

"I want to end this before we get home." she said calmly.

"ok then I will reconsider my opinion on the divas situation." Paul folded.

It didn't matter really cause its not like his opinion ruled yet Vince's still did for now and Stephanie still had him wrapped around her finger. He respected her opinion but didn't feel like it was her place to just call him out on things.

"thanks." she muttered defeated.

Paul sighed as he lifted her chin up with his index finger. She looked sad god he hated that. He felt a twinge in his chest as she looked away from him.

"hey I'm sorry ok? " he said weakly.

"you don't realize how your words can hurt people sometimes." she said softly.

Paul frowned. He thought back to what he'd said he'd hurt her feelings and he understood why. She prided herself on getting in the ring and he'd all about shot it down as being nothing. God what the hell was wrong with him? This was his wife not some coworker.

He lifted his hand to her cheek running it over it gently. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her.

"I'm sorry baby, I should have been more respectful. I think I just felt attacked." he said into her ear.

She melted at his words. She always had and she always would. Even though he could be an asshole at times in his heart he wasn't one at all. He was sweet and caring and they got each other so well.

She responded with a hug of her own as she gave him a squeeze.

"I'm sorry too I shouldn't have busted in here getting your face."

He pulled away resting his forehead on hers as he held her loosely. He leaned in giving her a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes as her hands played with his hair behind his head.

"want a quickie before we go home?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows as he glanced at the couch.

She slapped his back as she leaned in kissing his cheek gently.

"I'd love to.." she said leaning in giving him a deep kiss a she slid her tongue passed his lips. He groaned kissing her back trying to walk her to the couch. She broke the kiss with a smirk.

"but... There are three little ladies a bit more important than me at home waiting for you."

He smiled as he kissed her nose. "they wouldn't be here without their beautiful mommy, who's most important of all."

She shook head smirking.

"always a charmer."

Paul reached down grabbing his bag as he took Stephanie's hand.

"let's go!"

Stephanie rolled over and stared at the clock. It was already midnight. She adjusted Paul's big Motörhead t shirt around her as it had twisted when she turned. She yawned as she rolled over to face Paul. Surprisingly he wasn't there they had just gone to bed less than an hour ago. She decided to go check on the girls and look for Paul. She got up pulling the t shirt to her thighs.

She listened to see if she could hear any movement in the house. When she didn't she peeked in the girls room. They were sleeping peacefully with their nightlights glowing. She smiled looking at each of their faces. She smirked when she looked in her youngest daughters room and her little eyes were looking back at her. She instantly sat up in her toddler bed seeing her mother. Stephanie laughed as she rolled off and ran towards her in her fettie pajamas.

She kneeled down scooping her up in arms giving her a hug and kiss before squeezing her.

"want a drink." she said softly.

"okay baby." she said running her hand over her back as she walked down the stairs. She saw the glow of the tv from the living room. She held Vaughn close as she peered around the corner.

"daddy toons? Daddy toons?" she lsaid happily.

"no baby daddy sleeping so shhhh." Stephanie whispered as she got her juice. She brought her back upstairs and laid her in bed by the time they got up there she was already asleep.

She put her cup next to her as she kissed her cheek she got back up yawning. She was exhausted. She left her room going back to the living room. She smiled as she saw her husband sleeping in the over sized chair with the remote hanging in his hand. She looked at the tv he was watching the Brock Lesner footage that WWE had prepared for him to study. She shook her head taking the remote from switching it off.

She laid down half on the side of the chair half on him laying her hand on his chest. She ran her hand up his t shirt yawning as she snuggled close to him.

She felt him shift as she felt his hand run through her hair. She missed being close with him they usually had zero alone time together. She ran her hand up and down his abdomen going lower and lower. She ran her hand over the front of his gym shorts she felt his hand sweep her hair to the side as her head still rested on his chest. She smiled to herself as she felt him getting hard under her hand. He began moving his hips up and down slightly. She smiled as she moved her lips to his abdomen placing soft kisses there as she snaked her hand inside his shorts. He groaned feeling her gently stroke him. He reached down stopping her as she got lower. She looked at him still stroking him gently. He smiled down at her.

"come here..." he said softly.

She smiled as she crawled up him straddling him. He sat up accidentally rubbing her against him.

"god..." he mumbled.

She smirked as she began rubbing herself against him. He brought his lips to hers as he kissed her. He ran his hands down her back and grabbed the bottom of her shirt he rolled it up pulling it over her head he tossed it behind him.

She giggled as he tickled her slightly. He smirked leaning in and kissing her again. He picked her up with one arm as she reached behind her pushing his shorts down he held her up as she pulled her panties off tossing them. He smirked as she grabbed a blanket wrapping it around them.

"just in case." she said with a wink.

"mmmm, just keep quiet." he whispered as he leaned back into her kissing her, he intensified the kiss as he slowly sank her down onto him. He groaned as he slid inside of her gently. He swallowed her loud moan. He held her still for a moment as he locked eyes with her. She closed her eyes as he leaned his forehead on her shoulder she felt his warm breath on her and feel his soft kisses. She ran her hand over the back of his head grasping him tightly to her, and her earlier frustration with him and their argument faded away cause she knew all that really mattered was their marriage and family work was work at the end of the day. they were both passionate about it but it wasn't everything this was ...


	2. Chapter 2

**She sat out on the roof of her apartment building. Yeah it was against the rules of the building she'd been told a million times from her beer bottles rolling onto the other tenets balconies and her loud music which she played loudly from her iPod deck. Being in the tiny attic apartment was way to tempting she had to enjoy the view every night. She had been trying to clear her head. She had just graduated from the university of Connecticut. She had applied to only one internship, she knew it was stupid not to have a few options or chances but she really wanted it and she felt that the universe would appreciate that and let her have it, just this once. She had been the biggest wrestling fan since she was a little girl. Her dad would take her everytime they came to new england whether it was Boston or Springfield, Hartford, Manchester, providence, and anywhere in between. Her interview was tomorrow with Stephanie McMahon. She was terrified but wouldn't admit it to herself. She had definitely been a fan of Stephanie the whole time but especially since her general manager days. That's exactly how she wanted to be. **

She took a sip of beer looking down at all the people. She wondered where they were going. She watched couples holding hands and she laughed at them. Didn't they realize how easily they could be ripped from each other? How fragile life was and how stupid it was to depend on anyone else especially someone you'd never really know?

She pulled herself up tossing her beer bottle in the trash can next to the window leading into the kitchen. She jumped through it and looked around. It was only a studio just enough room for her, but like she said its better not to depend on anyone even a room mate.

She walked over to her stand up mirror. She was wearing her dads old hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans from high school with some chuck taylors and a rolling stones t shirt. She stared at the clothes she bought at the salvation army last night. Not bad she thought to herself. She had bought a grey sweater and black dress pants with some black flats, no way was she going to wear heels shed fall flat on her face.

She went to her bathroom grabbing the hair dye she bought she figured her throw back to Jeff hardy hair wouldn't fly in the Stamford office building across town.

30 minutes later and some blow drying and she shrugged at her reflection, she looked decent enough. She pulled the locket out of from behind her shirt and kissed it.

"wish me luck daddy, and give me a chance Stephanie." she said as she blew out a deep breath 10 hours And everything would be decided.

She walked up to the office building taking a deep breath. She turned off her iPod stuffing it in her jacket pocket as she grasped her locket.

"here goes nothing." she whispered.

Stephanie fiddled with some papers as she tried to make her office look as decent as possible. When she had told her father she may need to lighten her work load she didn't expect what he offered but she figured two heads may be better than one. He had told her to get an intern, of course an intern who had to work for free, her dad loved that part but Stephanie knew in return she could give this person a wealth of knowledge only some could dream of. She'd done 7 interviews in the past week and no one had caught her attention she wondered how Paul picked out talent cause this was dreadful.

She looked over the application in front of her. The girl seemed well rounded in art and writing. That was a plus considering this internship would be for creative responsibilities. Stephanie was not opposed to hiring this person if all went well. Suddenly her phone buzzed breaking her thoughts.

"Stephanie."

Stephanie pressed the intercom button.

"yes."

"10 o'clock is here."

"send her in, Kristen."

Jory bit her lip as she took a deep breath blowing it out. She figured she looked good, she had her hair pulled back into a tight bun with loose whisps coming down. Her tan skin was out of her sleeves she was definetly nervous she hoped it didn't show.

"she's ready for you." kristen called from her desk.

Jory nodded. "do I just walk in?"

Kristen raised her eye brows. "that'll work."

Jory nodded nervously as she took one last breath turning the knob and pushing the door open.

Stephanie's eyes widened as she looked at the beautiful girl who just walked in her office. She cleared her throat taking her in. She was breath taking. She had dark tanned skin and dark hair with piercing green eyes.

Stephanie extended her hand to her.

"hi I'm Stephanie McMahon."

"I know... I mean-shit-oh." she took rapid breaths looking at the women before her. "hi I'm Jory Dawson."

She shook her hand, her father always said a strong handshake was the best way to start an interview.

"can I have my hand back..." Stephanie said with a smile.

Jory's eyes widened as she let go of it.

"sorry." she said.

God what was wrong with her she was acting like a total idiot. Stephanie sat at her desk as she gestured for her to sit in the seat across from her desk. She picked up her application and then put it down. She folded her hands looking at the young woman before her.

"why don't I do this a little differently, tell me why you applied here."

Stephanie had a feeling there was something special about this girl. There was something in her that told Stephanie she wasn't easily shaken but here she was losing her grip maybe there was a reason for it. Stephanie could sense passion a mile away and this girl had... Something.

"honestly I applied here and only here. The reason being it would be a dream come true to work for this company. I have loved being a fan of the WWE since my father took me to my first show when I was 5 years old. It would be a dream to intern for you specifically because I am so interested in writing for this-" Jory stopped herself god dammit she was rambling like a creepy fan.

Stephanie sensed her distress and stood up as she came around and sat in her desk in front of her. She was going into Vince mode.

"Jory, why are you here. It's a simple question."

"Cause this is all I've ever wanted to do... There is no plan B." she said simply maintaining eye contact.

Paul stumbled in the door with a coffee cup hanging out of his mouth another balanced in his other palm. Stephanie continued to stare at Jory as she snapped her head towards Paul.

"shit sorry Steph." Paul said handing her her coffee.

Stephanie smiled at Jory. She liked this girl she had it. Passion.

"it's ok Paul were done here anyways." Stephanie stated taking a sip.

Jory sighed. She dropped that fucking ball. She stood up as she smoothed out her pants. She extended her hand to Stephanie.

Stephanie shook it as she maintained eye contact.

"thank you for your time, I won't forget it." Jory said turning to face Paul.

"good luck with Brock, i loved your match with taker at Wrestlemania." she held her hand out to Paul. He took her hand shaking it as he looked at his wife, her wheels were turning. He knew she was gonna pick this girl.

She had her hand on the door knob as she hesitated. She sighed opening the door. Suddenly she let go of it letting it shut she took a breath now or never Jory. Here today gone tomorrow.

"nobody else who walks through that door will have my passion for this, or my drive. No ones heart beats out of their chest when they see their favorite superstar reaching for the ropes about to tap out no else jumps in their living room couch when their favorite superstar wins or punches a hole they quite honestly can't afford to repair in their wall when they lose. I want to be a part of making someone feel that way... It's all I want."

Paul smiled widely as Stephanie looked at him. She nodded her agreement reading his mind.

"see you Monday, 9 am sharp."

Jory smiled and nodded as she turned to leave.

"wait, call me curious," Paul said. "who lost and made you punch a hole in the wall?"

She smirked. "you losing to taker that was an expensive pay per view worked a double for that!"

Paul laughed as he smiled. "well if this works out I'll pay for the hole, my bad."

"sounds good, thanks so much Mrs. Levesque."

"call me Stephanie, well be working together a lot."

"ok, bye then."

"See you Monday."

Paul and Stephanie watched as she left. Paul looked at his wife.

"spunky." he said

Stephanie nodded taking another sip of her drink. She couldn't lie she liked her too hopefully she followed up.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul looked up from the stairway as he saw Stephanie's new intern approaching him, well the stairs rather. She was staring at her shoes and adjusting and readjusting her skirt as he watched her. He smiled watching her. She was really trying to impress his wife it was nice to see someone with some damn nervousness around this office mostly everyone seemed dead.  
Lately he hadn't really been feeling so alive himself. Stephanie was so caught up in the company and b.a. star and the kids they hardly ever had time to even talk to one another never mind much else. Besides last week when she had come downstairs he hadn't touched her. Hadn't had a chance to. He smirked again as Jory pulled on her blouse next.  
"You look fine." He said gently as she neared him.  
Jory smiled as she looked at him. She hadn't noticed him sitting there. She grinned taking an unsure breath. She furrowed her brows looking at him wondering why he was out in the stairway.  
"Oh excuse my manners, have a seat." Paul said patting the stair beside him.  
"I'll be late, Stephanie said 9 o'clock sharp." Jory said patting her wrist where her watch would be, if she was a sensible adult and had one that is.  
"I've got your back. C'mon sit down." He said as he clicked the pen he was holding over and over.  
"So, what are you doing on the stairs." She asked as she crossed her legs.  
Paul shrugged as he looked over at her. "What are you doing on the stairs, you know there is an elevator." He replied with a smirk.  
"I am all set, not a fan of mechanical things such as that."  
Paul laughed as she looked at him like he was nuts.  
"Okay so you know my fear of mechanics, what are you doing on the stairs?" Jory asked peering at him through some of hair that fell out of her bun.  
"Just hiding out for a couple minutes before the day starts and I'm stuck in the damned office all day." He said with a sigh.  
Jory nodded. "Aren't you going to Raw tonight?" She asked.  
"Yeah but it's in New Jersey tonight so we are just going to leave early and take the bus there."  
Jory nodded as she smiled at him. He seemed off. Not that she knew him well or at all but she was good at reading people on general. And something was off with him. She sighed as she stood up.  
"I really should get upstairs." Jory said as she smiled at him straightening out her skirt.  
"I'll walk you, I'm sure the wife's missing me already... Not." He said with a snicker.  
Jory felt awkward as he held the small of her back guiding her up the stairs. She pushed the feeling aside as he eventually walked beside her the rest of the way. She hoped if something were wrong hr didn't try to talk to her about it. Personal relationships and friendships were not her strong point.

Later that night Jory stood at the top of the ramp with Stephanie, AJ and booker T and Vince McMahon himself. Stephanie had invited her as she was leaving earlier. She wanted her to be able to see the show in action so she could have a better grasp on the whole creative spectrum and how it was put into action.  
Paul was at the announce tables talking with King Cole and Lillian as they were discussing how the show was going to run. They were in deep conversation but of course Paul and king were cracking jokes together. She watched the way Stephanie would look at Paul. Booker and Vince were going on and on but Stephanie was lost in her own world. She smiled as she saw Paul wave and wink at her and Stephanie blushed.  
"Steph, you with us here?" Vince asked as he waved his hand in front of her.  
"Yeah dad, sorry." Stephanie replied as she cleared her throat nervously.  
"So lets get to that lunch then." He said rubbing his hands together.  
"Let me grab Paul." Stephanie said as she smiled at her father.  
"Paul is meeting with Michael Hayes for lunch, didn't he tell you?" Pat Patterson interjected as he stood next to Vince.  
"Oh, okay well let me say bye to him then, you can come with me Jory." Stephanie replied disappointed.

Jory sat in her hotel room as she ran her fingers through her hair pulling it out of its bun. It was a long day. She enjoyed going to Raw and it was very cool to see all the behind the scenes stuff it made her want the actual job even more if possible.  
She wasn't going to be traveling with the company too much as she would be doing Stephanie's office work while she was on the road, but even so it was cool to see it all first hand. It was way more hectic backstage than she expected. She wondered how Stephanie did all she did and still stayed so down to earth and well, nice. She ran her hand behind her neck as she blew out a deep breath. She pulled on a tank top and boxers as she got ready to head to bed.  
Just as she was about to sit on the bed there was a knock at the door. She was confused as she made her way to the hotel door. She pulled it open as she saw him standing on the other side. He was wearing black track pants and a grey hooded sweatshirt with sneakers on his feet. She smiled warmly at him as he smiled back.  
"Hey sorry to bother you so late but Steph and I wanted to invite you to take the bus to smackdown with us tomorrow morning." He said as he rubbed his beard.  
"Um, sure sounds good." Jory replied as she pulled her hair back in a messy bun.  
"Did you have a good day today meeting everyone and all that?" He wondered stepping closer.  
"Yeah... Um do you want to come in for a minute?" Jory asked pointing towards the inside of the hotel room.  
She watched as he shifted from side to side before looking around and walking in.  
"Stephanie was just putting the girls down for the night." He commented as he stood with his hands in his pockets. Jory nodded as she sat on the bed.  
"She is amazing Paul, I don't know how she does all she does. She really is incredible." Jory said pulling her knees up to her chin shivering a little bit.  
"Yeah, she is. You cold?" He asked softly as he reached out touching her knee.  
She smiled as she shifted away a bit. She was definitely attracted to him but she respected Stephanie way too much to do anything to her. If she was avoiding him then why was her heart pounding? God this was only day one. She was sure he wasn't flirting she knew she was over reacting but even so she had to get away from him.  
"Well I guess I better get to bed, early day tomorrow." Jory said as Paul took the cue and turned towards the door.  
"Goodnight, we're leaving at 10. Meet you out front?" He asked he stepped outside the door.  
"Sounds great, goodnight Paul." She replied with a smile.  
"K." He said as the door shut.  
He sighed heavily running his hand over his face as he stood for a moment. What the hell was he doing down here? He could have called or texted her. He was drawn to her and couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because lately he wasn't sure where he fit into Stephanie's life anymore. He was her husband of course but did she think about him in the ways he still thought of her? Did she desire him?

Paul made his way back up to the room after being down at the hotel gym for 2 hours. It was nearly 3 am but he could always sleep on the bus tomorrow. He quietly slid the key card through the slot as he pushed the door open. They had a suite so the girls were all in the second bedroom and Stephanie was in bed alone.  
He sighed as he made his way into the bathroom. He slipped off his sneakers and socks and pulled his sweatshirt and t shirt off tossing them aside. He stood up kicking his pants and boxers off as he looked down and smiled.  
Stephanie's brush was on the sink along with what looked like Aurora's barrettes and Vaughn's binky. He sighed as he turned the shower on. As the bathroom filled with steam he went to turn to step in the shower when he felt a soft hand run up his chest from behind. He was startled at first but smiled when he covered her hand with his. He closed his eyes feeling her lips on his ear lobe. He but his lip as her hand descended downward.  
"I missed you baby, you were on my mind all day." She said nuzzling his neck. "And so was this." She whispered bringing her hand down touching him.  
He groaned as he turned around backing her into the bathroom wall he captured her lips in his. She moaned reaching her arms around his neck as she ran he fingers through his hair. He placed his hands on either side of her face as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. He ran his hand down pulling his t shirt that she was wearing over her head tossing it behind him. She panted as steam filled the room and his hands held each of her hips pulling her against him. He pressed his forehead against hers as he too was breathing heavily. She was so beautiful and whenever they were together even now it was so overwhelming to him. He leaned down giving her a few kisses before lifting her up and setting her down on the counter top.  
She jumped as she reached under her grabbing Vaughn's binky. Paul began to laugh as she cupped her hand over his mouth.  
"Shhh, that hurt." She said with a small frown.  
Paul mocked her frown as he smiled giving her a gentle kiss.  
"I'll kiss it better." He said wiggling his eye brows.  
Stephanie laughed then gasped as she felt him spread her legs he stood between them as he began to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth as he rubbed against her. She felt his hard heat on her center and her eyes rolled back as he moved his lips down her chin and to her neck.  
"God... Paul." She muttered as she felt his hands hold her thighs firmly.  
She leaned in kissing him as he went to lift her up suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"Mommy, Daddy."  
Stephanie jumped out of Paul's arms pulling the large robe on as he jumped into the shower. She looked back to make sure he was in before opening the door.  
"Hey baby what's wrong it's late." She said seeing her oldest daughter.  
"Vaughn woke up crying for you." Aurora said as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Okay baby, lets go check on her." Stephanie said holding her hand as they walked to the second bedroom.

Paul walked into the bedroom still somewhat disappointed that they were interuppted but he instantly smiled as he saw Stephanie sleeping under the covers. They were around her waist and Vaughn was asleep against her stomach. He held his towel around his waist with one hand and reached out to his daughter with the other. He ran his finger over her cheek pushing some hair aside. He couldn't get over how much she looked like him. He leaned down gently kissing her cheek as he scooped her up in his arms.  
After he laid her down in bed with Murphy he went back to bed. He let the towel fall to the floor as he climbed into bed. It was nearing 4 am and he didn't want to disturb her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. She sighed softly as she ran her hand over his chest and up to his face gently holding his cheek. He closed his eyes as he prepared to go to sleep when he felt her roll over so she was facing him. She pulled his face close as she leaned in kissing him. He moved his hand to the back of her head pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. He groaned as she moaned into his mouth. She pulled her mouth from his and he went to speak when she leaned down again gently kissing his lips before moving hers back to his neck.  
His eyes rolled back as she slid her hand down his abdomen running her nails over his skin, she smiled feeling him tremble underneath her. She reached lower touching him as she felt his body stiffen and then relax as she began touching him. She moved her face up to his as she held her herself up with her free hand. Paul opened his eyes looking into hers. He smiled pushing her hair behind her ears. She stared at him for a moment as she continued touching him. He looked into her eyes wondering what was on her mind.  
"What?" He said softly running his fingers over the back of her neck.  
His eyes slid shut again as she tugged on him and smiled again.  
"Playing rough?" He murmured.  
She nodded as she looked down at him. He reached his hand down unting her robe as he pushed it off her shoulders. She leaned down to kiss him again and he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her and pinned her to the bed.  
"Mmmm, who's playing rough now?" She asked with a smirk.  
She felt him press her into the mattress as she reached her arms around him pulling him even closer. He pressed his lips against her cheek as he slowly slid inside her. He shuddered as he heard her breathing increase as she breathed hotly in his ear. He reached his hand up placing it on her cheek as he leaned down his lips barely touching hers as he breathed heavily against them. He felt her move her legs up and down the back of his calves. He felt her nails score his skin as she pressed her forehead against his. She mumbled his name against his lips as she kissed him lightly off and on.  
"Don't stop." She mumbled as he picked up his speed. "Oh my god don't stop."  
He pressed his forehead into her shoulder as he moved faster. She ran her fingers through his hair as she pressed his head against her she shook as her orgasm took over her. Paul kept moving in and out of her as his body began to let go. He felt himself release inside her and she stopped moving with him as he dropped his head as to her shoulder. After a few moments she felt him still breathing hard against her skin. She turned her face kissing his temple as she ran her fingers through his hair. He finally moved away from her as he rolled onto his back he pulled her with him as she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.  
"What are you thinking ?" She asked softly as she felt his fingers running through her hair, something he always did when something was on his mind.  
"We need to find more time for each other." He said almost absentmindedly.  
Stephanie smiled gently as she looked up at him. She nodded as he looked at her. He smiled as he leaned in kissing her softly. She reached up running her fingers through his hair as she pushed it behind his ears. He smiled as he closed his eyes holding her tight to him. He had to fix their relationship before it fell apart more. She was what was most important in this life and somehow he had to make sure they held it together.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul made his way down the staircase to his wife's office. Kristen had called him and told him Stephanie wanted to discuss something with him. He played with his watch as he made his way through the double doors leading to her waiting room. Kristen looked up and smiled at him.  
"Hey stranger." She said as she put a file away.  
"Hi, you look nice today." Paul commented as he leaned on the counter above her desk.  
"Ugh, she's ready for you loser." Kristen said with a smirk as she buzzed the door open.  
Paul laughed as he made his way into the office. Jory walked to Kristen's desk with the papers they needed.  
"Freakin copier wouldn't work, I had to fuck with it." She said handing the papers off to Kristen.  
Kristen laughed as she shook her head. "So I think I'm going to get a drink tonight, you wanna join me?" Kristen asked her.  
"Um sure, where?" Jory asked as she sat next to her.  
"I'll give you directions." Kristen said excitedly.  
It was nearly impossible to get Stephanie out of the house, especially since she was now working out so much.

Stephanie held up her finger signaling to Paul that she was on the phone. He smirked as he nodded and walked over to the window looking out onto the city below. Stephanie observed him as she ended her call.  
"Hi honey, how's your day going?" She asked softly as he turned to face her.  
He shrugged as he sat across from her. "It's alright." He commented. "So what's up?"  
Stephanie took a deep breath blowing it out because what she was about to say was a touchy subject for the both of them.  
"I received a phone call this morning... From Shane." She said nervously.  
Paul bit his lower lip attempting to choose his words carefully. The bad blood between the brother in laws was common knowledge.  
"Go on." He said watching her intently.  
"Paul his company is done for, he sold what was left. He wants to come back."  
Paul scoffed as he stood shoving his hands in his pockets. He shook his head pacing her office. She stood also as she approached him.  
"Well might as well say what's on your mind." She said as she folded her arms across her chest.  
He looked over at her one of his hands shooting out of his pockets.  
"What's on my mind? What's on my mind is that your brother leaves companies when they need him there. He did it here he's doing it with his company, I don't trust him as a business man, I don't trust him."  
"Paul he's my brother, this is his place too."  
"It was steph, he gave it up and you're prepared to hand it back to him on a silver platter. Whatever if you don't Vince will." He muttered.  
Stephanie cleared her throat looking at the floor. "Actually this is my sole decision."  
Paul's eyes lit up hearing this. "Great say no."  
Stephanie shook her head at her husbands words. "What if it was Lynn Paul you'd send her away when she needed you?"  
"It's not Lynn though its Shane."  
"I know but I think you need to be a little bit more sensitive-" she began but was quickly cut off.  
"You need to think more like a man and less like a woman steph." He claimed getting closer to her.  
"Well I guess you can't understand what I'm thinking then." She replied locking eyes with him.  
"Nope I can't get my head that far up my ass!" He retorted getting in her face.  
Stephanie reached out slapping him as his head swung back. He glared at her as he gritted his teeth.  
"Get out!" She seethed as tears sprung to her eyes.  
"Gladly." He replied as he turned to leave.  
Jory pretended to look busy as Paul stormed out of Stephanie's office. Kristen shrugged as she picked up her phone to make a call. Jory swallowed hard, she had to go tell Stephanie it was time for their meeting. She took a deep breath as she walked in the office.  
"Stephanie, it's time for the meeting." She said as she made her way to the desk. "Are you okay?" She asked softly touching her shoulder.  
Stephanie turned around as she grabbed a tissue wiping under her eyes.  
"Do I look like I've been crying, my dad will not lay off if I do." She asked as she sniffled.  
Jory was at a loss for words. She only heard the end of their argument. It sounded like Paul was being a huge asshole. She took the tissue from Stephanie as she cleaned her face up. She smiled at her as she tossed the tissue in the trash.  
"Good as new." Jory said.  
"On the outside I guess, thank you." Stephanie replied as she pulled herself together.  
They walked past Kristen who gave Jory a puzzled look. She just shrugged and continued walking behind Stephanie.  
"Do you have a boyfriend Jory?" Stephanie asked as they got to the elevator.  
Jory shook her head as she nervously fixed her hair.  
"Good for you."  
Jory laughed slightly as Stephanie finally smiled. The rest of the day was a little more than awkward. Stephanie became pretty quiet but before she left Kristen had invited her out with them. She had agreed that she would most likely meet up with them. Jory wasn't sure what Paul and Stephanie's home life was like but she could tell it wasn't normally like this. Even Kristen said something was definitely up and they were going to ask her tonight.

Jory was laughing at a joke Kristen made when Paul walked in the office with his head down. Kristen finished packing up her stuff as she looked at him.  
"The company car took her home an hour ago Paul." Kristen told him as he nodded.  
"She really mad?" He asked.  
"She's pretty upset Paul." Kristen replied as she threw her bag over shoulder. "Go fix it." She said as she walked by him patting his shoulder.  
"Can you lock up Jory when you leave?"  
"Sure, see you later on." She replied with a smile.  
"You got it!" She said as she gave Paul a small shove. "Fix it asshole." She whispered to him.  
He smirked as she left. He looked up to find Jory watching him. He sighed as he sat in Kristen's chair.  
"What, now you?" He asked folding his hands on the desk.  
"She gave you a good smack." Jory commented as she saw the red mark on his cheek bone.  
He rubbed it as he smirked. "I'm an idiot huh?" He asked.  
Jory nodded. "She told me what you said."  
"I don't know what made me so mad. I just hate that Shane is using her and this company anyway he wants. He left at a time we really needed him." Paul replied.  
"Well I don't have siblings but I can only assume that is the only reason Stephanie is allowing him back." She grabbed her backpack as she smiled at him. "Let's go." She said as she pushed on his shoulder.  
Paul took his jacket off and began undoing his tie as he sat up and they left. He smiled at her as they both took the stairs down to the front lobby.  
"You want a ride?" He asked.  
"I'm close by, ill walk. Go make up with your wife." She said as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.  
Paul nodded as he smiled at her.  
"I'll try."

"Ok and when the 2 carries over it becomes..." Stephanie trailed off.  
"Six?" Aurora said as she chose her answer carefully.  
"Yes!" Stephanie announced giving her a high five.  
Paul smiled as he watched them at the kitchen table. Aurora wanted to practice her math even though it was summer time. Over achiever just like her parents.  
Stephanie looked towards the door feeling his gaze on her. Despite her best efforts not to her heart fluttered and cheeks flushed as he looked at her and smiled softly.  
"I'm sorry." He mouthed.  
He smiled slightly as aurora looked up to. "No secrets daddy!" She said with a small frown.  
Paul stuck his tongue out at her as she shook her fist at him.  
Things had been awkward since Paul got home. He laid the younger two girls down as Stephanie tucked aurora in. When they were done he went to the bedroom to see her getting ready to apparently go somewhere.  
"What are you up?" He asked as he leaned against the door jamb.  
"I'm going out with Kristen and Jory if that's ok with you." She said as she stepped towards him.  
Paul raised his eyebrows. "I thought maybe we could make up." He said wiggling his eyebrows.  
Stephanie shook her head. "You said I should think like a man so I'm starting now."  
Paul nodded. "I guess I did but I at least apologized. You slapped me."  
Stephanie looked him in the eyes as she crossed her arms.  
"You're right, I'm sorry that I slapped you." She said as she walked past him to her closet to get shoes.  
Paul watched her silently as she sat in the edge of the bed pulling her shoes on. He sighed heavily. This was not how he wanted this night to go. He ran his hand over his face hissing at the pain as he touched the bruise on his cheek. Stephanie stood as she watched him wince.  
"When will you be home?" He asked softly.  
Stephanie felt her heart pounding. She wanted to prove a point to him, but she didn't want to leave angry. He looked so cute and defeated right now. She closed her eyes before reopening them quickly. She had to stand her ground.  
"Not late." She answered.  
He nodded as he began getting undressed. Stephanie swallowed hard as she watched him toss his shirt onto the bed. He reached his belt buckle and began pulling at it. She felt herself tremble at the sight of him.  
"Wha- what'll what're you going to do while I'm gone." She stuttered out as she kept her eyes on his hands.  
Paul smirked as he watched his wife looking at him. He ran his hands over his pants button as he slowly undid it. He then took the zipper between his index finger and thumb and began unzipping it. He slowly made his way closer to her. She shut her eyes and when she opened them he was standing right before her.  
"You can go, but you can't go angry." He said softly his lips brushing against hers.  
She felt his hand cup her cheek as he leaned into her. She gripped his arm as he slid it around her waist. She let him give her a small kiss before he deepened it. She moaned as she finally gained control of her senses and she gently pushed him away. She was still angry with him. He had no right to not only get in her face but say the awful thing he said to her too. She looked away from him as she tucked hair behind her ear.  
"I'll be back soon." She said as she walked to the bedroom door.  
Paul grabbed her hand pulling her back to look at him. "I love you, and I am sorry." He said softly.  
She nodded, "I love you too." She replied as she took off down the stairs before she lost her nerve.

Paul made his way up the stairs as the knocking persisted. He wiped at his eyes as he swung open the front door and Stephanie all about fell into his arms. His eyes widened in surprise as he smelled her she reeked of booze.  
"Hi baby... You are sweaty, is the air cooling machine broke?" She mumbled.  
"The air conditioner? No, I was working out."  
Kristen and Jory stood behind her as they smirked. Paul rolled his eyes as Stephanie began running her fingers through his hair. She reached up pressing her fingers against his lips. He held her against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Take me upstairs." She mumbled as she tried to kiss him, Paul's eyes widened even more as he laughed.  
"Sorry Paul, she was just really upset and she had some shots and..." Kristen tried to reason as she giggled watching Stephanie try to kiss Paul while falling asleep.  
"Goodnight ladies, thanks." He said with a sarcastic smile as he went to shut the door.  
"Goodnight Paul!" Kristen said hoping in her car.  
"Goodnight." Jory said as well as she walked around to the passenger seat.

Paul walked into the office with a smirk as he remembered Stephanie's antics last night. She was so wasted. When he finally got her to lay down she passed out. He wondered how'd she be when she woke up today. He called Kristen letting her know she wouldn't be in. He walked to her office as he pushed open the double doors he saw Kristen at her desk and Jory wasn't around.  
"Good morning Paul." Kristen said with a smile.  
"Haha, good morning to you. Where's Jory I wanted to make sure she's okay to cover Steph's agenda today besides the meeting this morning ill sit in for that." He said as he fumbled with his tie.  
"She's in Steph's office on her computer." She said as Paul nodded and went to walk in. "Oh and Paul take her to sit in on the meeting too, Stephanie planned on it."  
Again he nodded as she buzzed him in. When the doors opened he immediately smelled her intoxicating perfume and then he saw her. She looked nice in a black skirt and dark purple shirt. Her hair was up and she had dark black rimmed glasses on.  
"Hey, what's up?" She asked as she looked up from her calendar.  
Paul cleared his throat as he took a seat on the edge of the desk. He fixed his navy blue tie as he watched her.  
Jory couldn't help but let her eyes wander over him. He was gorgeous. She laughed as she saw him staring at her. He laughed back as he played with his wedding ring.  
"Um, so how's Stephanie?" She asked fiddling with her pen.  
Paul smirked. "Probably sick at this point." He said as he looked as his watch.  
"Mmm, you look tired." She replied as she now clicked the pen off and on.  
Paul reached out grasping her hand as he stopped her from playing with the pen. She looked up at him as he smiled.  
"Never too tired." He said quietly.  
He let go of her hand as he heard the door buzz.  
"Sorry guys just wanted to let you know Vince is on his way up here." Kristen said as she left again.  
"So ill deal with Vince and you can meet me at the conference room at 10 okay?" Paul said as he stood.  
"Sure, see you then." She said as she watched him leave.  
As soon as he left she let out a deep breath and dropped her head to the desk top. Stephanie's desk top. Stephanie McMahon Levesque's desk top. Paul's wife, her boss. She was just sexually frustrated and he was just upset with his wife. She needed to get him out of her head. Although today wasn't the day to start considering that the first thing on the agenda was a meeting with him.

Paul was going through the ratings reports when his cell rang. He saw her number and smiled as he answered.  
"Hey sicky, it lives?" Paul said playfully as Jory smirked at him.  
"Yes, didn't want to for most of the day but I forced in a workout and a soak in the tub. Anyways I'm feeling much better and mom took the kids for the night so I thought you could take me out for a date and we can just have some alone time." She replied.  
"Sounds great, I'm just finishing up the ratings report and ill be home." He said.  
"Paaaauuuulllll that takes like 2 hours." She whined.  
"Well if someone didn't get wasted last night and came to work we'd be on our date right now, ill do it quickly as possible so hang tight." He said softly.  
"Okay baby ill be waiting for you."  
Jory listened as Paul said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. She smiled as he went right back to the reports.  
"Paul." She said.  
"Mmm?" He mumbled looking at the paperwork.  
"I'll do this, you go on your date just show me what to do." She said as she got up and sat next to him.  
He smiled at her and went back to doodling numbers with his pen. She bit her lip as she rested her hand over his. He swallowed hard as he stared at her hand covering his. He looked up at her and she held his gaze.  
"Um-" he began.  
"So just show me what to do, and you can go." Jory said letting go of his hand.  
"Yeah, maybe ill stay here with you and-" He began to say.  
"No, you're going on a date with Stephanie, trust me I have no one to go home to anyways." She said as she pushed away a little ways.  
"And why is that?" He asked as he rested his chin on his hand.  
She sighed as she bit her lip. She didn't want to get into this with anyone. Especially him. He made her heart pound faster, but his heart belonged to someone else. No matter the situation as soon as Stephanie became a factor he all about forgot about her. And that's the way it should be.  
"Because I choose for it to be." She replied.  
"Who burned you?" He asked.  
"You know I really need to know these ratings-"  
Paul sighed. "Screw the ratings- Jesus Jory, can anyone talk to me about anything other than the WWE? Let me guess are you afraid of Stephanie too?"  
"I just can't get close to you Paul. Just leave it." She said as she stared into his eyes.  
He stared at her until she looked away. She took in a deep breath and released it. She looked back up and he was no longer looking at her.  
"So let me show you these reports and ill get out of your way." He said as he picked up the papers.  
"You're not in my way, I just can't- listen I'm not going to be someone's mistake again. I can't do that for you." She said looking down at her hands that were shaking.  
Paul leaned in as he wrapped his arms around her. She resisted at first and then gave into him as he hugged her.  
"I am capable of being your friend Jory." He said softly in her ear.  
Her heart pounded as she felt him against her. He was warm and safe and... Stephanie's. She pulled away reluctantly as she straightened herself up and fixed her hair.  
"I'd like that." She said as he smiled at her.  
"Ok now we really need to get to these reports." He said with a laugh.

Paul pulled up to the house and sighed as he made his way up the stairs. He walked in and was taken aback as he saw candles set up in the fireplace. A blanket was laid down in front of it and a bottle of wine was beside it. He smiled as he began undoing his tie and slipping his jacket off.  
"Steph? I'm home, you ready to go?" He called out as he looked around.  
Stephanie came down the staircase as she smiled at him. She walked to him and saw the bruise on his cheek. She leaned in gently kissing it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she gently kissed it. He closed his eyes slipping his arms around her waist holding her tight. She pulled away as she looked into his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone out and drank last night. We should have talked. I was just so mad... It's so unlike me."  
Paul sighed as he held her chin with his thumb.  
"I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry." He replied.  
"I shouldn't have slapped you." She said as she held his cheek.  
"Especially Stephanie McMahon Helmsley style!" He said with a deep laugh.  
"Act like 'triple h' get smacked like triple h would get smacked."  
"Fair enough." He said as he leaned in kissing her.  
Stephanie backed up as she walked to the stereo turning on soft piano music. She reached out him as he smiled. He took his tie off tossing it aside as he took her in his arms. He swayed with her just enjoying her company.  
"What's first thing you said to make me blush?" She asked softly her head on his shoulder.  
He smiled as he recalled the memory. "So what's the magic number tonight Einstein." He said, he had said it after Vince said she could almost always guess the amount of fans at the arena every night.  
"You remember."  
Paul slowly pulled away from her.  
"I remember everything, it's usually all I think about." He said looking in her eyes. "You are my life, don't you know that?"  
"I guess sometimes I still can't believe it." She said as she held his cheek in her hand. "It all seems like a dream sometimes."  
He smiled as he leaned in kissing her. He lead her over to the blanket as he sat down pulling her into his lap.  
"Wine? Should I find you an AA class?" He asked with a laugh.  
She shook her head. "That's for you baby, I'm all set for- um-"  
"Forever!" He exclaimed with a smirk.  
She nodded as she leaned in kissing his nose. She wrapped her arm around his neck playing with his hair.  
"You were made for me."

Jory sat out on the roof as she sighed deeply changing the song on her iPod. Alone. Always alone. She opened another beer as she played with the label. She held her fathers picture as she felt her heart sink. She climbed back in the window as she kissed it and placed it on the counter. She shut the window as she went to her bed. She climbed under the blankets as her cat jumped up on the bed next to her.  
"Maximus... Good night buddy." She said as she scratched under his chin.  
She decided no matter what happened she couldn't let Paul get to know her. She didn't want to get close to him cause shed never have him or anyone like him. First off it was her number one life rule not to fall in love and her second not to be the one who tears love apart. So not to be her mother and not to be her father. To just be alone and that way no one gets hurt.

Paul laid in the silence of the living room the candle light flickering over the ceiling. He ran his hand over Stephanie's head as she slept on his chest. He reached down pulling the blanket up further to cover her bare skin and keep her warm.  
He loved her with all his heart and there was no doubt she had all of him but there was something about Jory. He was intrigued by her. Her self assurance. Her will. Her independence. And something else, she seemed like she was more his age then her own. She was just this girl this misplaced girl with no friends no family and the only person she seemed to talk to was... Him. He sighed figuring he'd figure it out later he was tired. He leaned down kissing Stephanie's forehead as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

She ran her hands down his back which was slick with sweat. He felt more incredible than she ever imagined. She ran her calves up and down the backs of his as he moved deep within her. She moved her lips to his neck leaving small hickies all over. His salty skin was all she could taste and his long slow thrusts were all she could feel. He was taking her to a place shed never been before. He looked down at her as he ran his fingers through her hair and she shuddered as he nipped her earlobe. Her eyes slid shut as she ran her hands back up wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him down closer to her. He pressed hard against her pounding her into the mattress as she shook and trembled. She felt her release coming on and she felt the sweat running down her neck. She felt him move his lips to her chest as she bit her lip feeling him take her nipple into her mouth.  
"Paul- god, don't stop."  
She mumbled as she gripped his hair in one hand and his ass with the other pushing him harder into her. He picked up at an animalistic pace as he pressed all his weight into her body. She began to tremble uncontrollably as she felt her orgasm take over her.  
"Jory... Jesus..."  
She could feel he was close than all of a sudden...

Jory jolted up in bed as the knocking became more and persistent. She looked at the clock. 5:45 am. She cursed under her breath someone was banging the hell out of her door. She sighed as she made her way to the door.  
"Hold on a god damn-" her breath caught seeing him. "You're shitting me." She coughed uncomfortably realizing she was wearing just underwear and a tank.  
"Sorry I needed someone to talk to." He said as he looked down.  
"Well come in." She offered as she moved aside wondering what the hell was going on.  
"You look surprised to see me." He said watching her as she shifted uncomfortably.  
"Um- I was just- you were on my mind already so-"  
She watched him sit on her crappy sofa and she looked around. She was not a neat person she could only assume he had a nice home that was squeaky clean. She shoved a pile of clean laundry on the floor as she pulled on shorts sitting next to him.  
"Where's Stephanie?" She asked his hands shook in his lap.  
"She's in San Diego for a ba star event." He said softly.  
Jory reached out taking his hands as she steadied them. He was electric. whenever they touched it was like fire. She waited a few minutes before he calmed down and stopped shaking.  
"Where's your kids?" She asked.  
"With Linda." He replied sniffling.  
"Paul what is going on?" She wondered.  
"It's my mom... She has cancer." He said as he dropped his face to his hand crying.  
Jory got to her knees crossing the sofa to him. She pulled him into her arms as she held him. She could feel his hand grip her arm tightly. He shook in her arms and she bit back her own tears as she rubbed his back. After a few moments he pulled back looking at her. He smiled taking notice of her unshed tears. He held her hand as he lifted his other hand to her cheek. He brushed his thumb over it gently. She brought her hand to his holding it. She shut her eyes getting caught up in the moment. When she re opened them she saw him leaning closer to her.  
"Paul." She muttered trying to make a coherent sentence. "Does Stephanie know?"  
Paul turned his face as he cleared his throat. "No I was going to tell her when she got home. She's close to my mom it's not exactly a phone conversation. Look I'm sorry I came here so early."  
"Don't be sorry, it's ok. I'm so sorry to hear about your mom." She said softly as she ran her thumb over his hand.  
Paul looked up into her eyes as he sighed heavily. He couldn't even figure out why he was here. She wasn't who he should be crying to but she was the first person who came to mind. Maybe he should have told Stephanie first but she wasn't home and it really wasn't something he wanted to lay on her when she had so much to do.  
"Well I should let you get back to sleep and enjoy your day off." Paul said as he tapped her knee and stood.  
Jory stood as well as she followed him to the front door. He opened it and began to walk out. He smiled as she leaned against the door jamb.  
"Thanks for listening to me whine." He commented as he ran his hand over the back of his neck.  
"My pleasure, anytime." She said softly.  
He reached his arms out pulling her into a hug as she ran her hand up his back. He leaned in kissing her cheek as he pulled back.  
"See you tomorrow." He said as he walked to the stairs and began to walk down.

Jory shut the door behind him as she leaned her back against it slowly falling to the floor holding her knees to her chin. She closed her eyes blowing out a deep breath as she banged her head off of her knees over and over.  
"You gotta stay away from him Jory." She muttered to herself. "Get out of my head Paul." She whispered.

Stephanie leaned her forehead against the jets window as it flew gently through the sky. She was so exhausted but all she wanted was Paul to take her as soon as she got home. Nothing put her a ease quite like her husbands touch. She sighed as she closed her eyes just waiting to get home.

Paul felt the bed shift as the blankets were slightly pulled away from him. He could smell her shampoo and body wash. He had heard her come in about an hour ago but decided to let her get ready for bed and unwind before he told her the news. He wanted to tell her but as he felt her warm naked body press against him he suddenly had different plans.  
He swallowed hard feeling her hand slip up his t shirt from his abdomen all the way to his chest. She ran her hand over the hard muscle as his breathing began to pick up. She moved her mouth to his ear leaving small kisses over his ear and down to his ear lobe slightly sucking it into her mouth as her teeth played with it. He gripped the sheets as she moved her kisses down to his neck where she ran her teeth over his skin. She left small bites over it as her tongue swooped over to his throat.  
He groaned as she laid her leg over his rubbing against him as her thigh brushed against his groin. He felt himself getting harder as her bare flesh rubbed against him through his shorts. He heard her breath catch as she moaned in his ear. His eyes rolled back as she began rubbing herself against him more aggressively. He opened his eyes as he felt her sit up he ran his fingers though her hair as she leaned in kissing him while she pushed his boxers off. He kissed her back until she reached her hands down and pushed his t shirt up and over his head. She continued to kiss him all over his face as she ended up at his lips. He felt her hands press on his chest as she lowered herself on him. He heard her deep moan in his ear as she held still. He gripped her hips somewhat aggressively as she began to move against him.  
He felt his body shudder as she continued taking control of him. She felt so good. He felt her take his hands from her hips as she laced his fingers with hers. She pressed them into the mattress as she ground against him. She began moving quickly moaning in his ear. Paul moved his head up capturing her lips with his own. He let go of her hands as he held her hips again lifting her up and bringing her back down. She cried out as she placed her hands over his as he pushed her into him and moved her hips for her. Eventually he found them a perfect rhythm.  
"Turn me over." She breathed out heavily against his lips.  
Paul groaned he was getting off on her sudden aggressiveness. He pulled her off of him as she rolled onto her back. He immediately situated himself between her legs as he slammed into her hard and held still. She moaned over and over as he kept up the pace. She reached her hands to his ass pushing him in faster.  
"Harder...harder." She moaned as she leaned up kissing him harshly.  
Paul groaned as her nails dug into him. He moved his hands to her hips as he pounded into her. She was moaning and thrashing her head around as he pumped into her.  
"Oh god... Oh god."  
He heard her moan into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Paul squeezed his eyes shut as he picked up to a furious pace. He felt her release around him as she screamed his name into his ear pushing her hips right up against his hard.  
"Fuck!" He shouted into her neck.  
He pumped furiously and few last times as he let go inside her. He collapsed onto her running his hands up and down her sides. He was breathing hard against her neck and she ran her hands through his hair breathing hard against his ear. He turned his face after a few moments as he kissed her cheek as he slid out of her and rolled into his side.  
Stephanie rolled onto her side facing him. He smiled gently as her eyes were droopy looking at him. She grabbed his hand kissing his fingers as she held his hand on her cheek.  
"I missed you." She whispered.  
Paul smirked as he ran his hand gently over her cheek.  
"How was the trip?" He asked.  
"Good. Sheamus, Show, Otunga, Mysterio and Natalya all came so it was a good turn out." She said with a yawn.  
Paul watched her as she began to drift to sleep. Her eye lids were twitching and her hand loosened from his. He figured he could wait till morning to tell her. It was really late and she was exhausted. He held her close to his chest as she slept peacefully on him.  
"Goodnight baby, I love you." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

Jory watched the house band pack up the last of their equipment as the bouncers began escorting the dancers out to their cars. She smiled at Billy the club owner as he stood across from her. She slumped on the stool as she yawned.  
"Gotta be up early again tomorrow huh?" He asked as he flipped the towel onto his shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'm exhausted already." She said with a small smile.  
"You still crushing on the wrestler." He asked as he backed up from her swinging fist. He laughed as she scowled at him.  
"Whatever Billy."  
"You're hot girl, but his wife... Woooooooo, I don't know you'll have to be really persuasive." He said with a smirk.  
"Oh gee thanks for the friendly advice." She said standing as she stuffed her tip money in her back pocket. "I'm not a home wrecker, see you Friday."  
Jory waked down the street heading towards her house as she shoved her hands in her pockets turning her volume up on her MP3 player. She zipped her sweatshirt up and began picking something off her sleeve when suddenly she was thrust up against a wall. She grabbed her side feeling a sharp pain. She felt herself being kicked again and again as the person began trying to go through her pockets she kicked at them shoving them off when a police car drove by and pulled over breaking it up. She hated her life sometimes.

Paul smiled as he walked in the jail seeing Jory sitting behind the bars. Bloody nose, fat lip, black eye and she was gripping her ribs. She gave him a defeated look as he began filing out paperwork to get her out. She had called him for a ride a little over a half hour ago. He was already wide awake thinking about his mom and how he'd tell his family when she called.  
"Hey jailbird." He said softly as he watched her hobble to him.  
"How much to bail me out?" She asked wincing.  
"Consider this your get out of jail free card. One time use only though got it?" He asked.  
She nodded her head to tired to argue.  
"Okay let's get to the hospital." He said as he walked to his side of the car.  
"Hell no Paul, I'm not going there." She said as she grabbed her rib. "Fuck."  
"Okay, let me check those ribs then." He said going back over to her.  
She watched as he rolled the sleeves on his sweatshirt up. He pulled his gym shorts up as he crouched down lifting up her shirt to the bottom of her bra. He swallowed hard as he watched the muscles of her abs contract and release as she anticipated him touching her. She seemed almost shy, nervous. So unlike her normal self. He ran his finer tips over her rib cage gently as her breathing picked up. He stood up leaning in close to her as he gently pushed on each rib. She gripped his shoulder hissing at the pain as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder.  
"Fuck." She breathed out.  
Paul tenderly ran his fingers up and down her side as he felt her hot breath on his neck. He moved his face down closer to hers. He could feel her shivering against him and in the hot summer air he knew it was for another reason. She opened her eyes and her eyes zeroed in on the hickies on his neck. Suddenly she remembered who he was and why this moment was so... wrong. He felt her hand move to his as she stopped him from touching her taking his hand in hers.  
"So um, what's the diagnosis doctor?" She asked quietly into his neck.  
"I think it's just bruised." He replied swallowing hard.  
"Good." She said nodding.  
"I should get you home and in bed." He said as she looked up at him locking eyes with him. "Cause you- you should rest."

Paul had helped Jory upstairs and into her bed helping her get comfortable before making her a makeshift ice pack. He checked his watch as he ascended his staircase. It was only 4 am. He leaned against the door jamb as he looked at his beautiful wife. He didn't deserve her. He sighed heavily. He needed to get Jory out of his head. It seemed like they couldn't stay away from one another though. She was the perfect distraction.  
Young. No family ties. She didn't know his mom so he could escape that. Didn't have his kids so he could get a break from that. He felt so at ease with her. She expected nothing of him. He could just be Paul. Not triple h. Not a husband, father, son, boss. Just himself. He missed that feeling. He shook his head out of his daze as he noticed his wife staring at him.  
"Is she okay?" She asked sleepily.  
"Yeah bruised ribs and some cuts and bruises."  
"Come here." She said holding out her arms.  
Paul smiled as he pulled off his sweatshirt dropping it on the bed as he climbed in bed next to her. She snuggled against him and he sighed heavily.  
"My hero." She said with a laugh.  
"I guess..." He replied running his hand over his face.  
"Why do you look like you're lost in space?" Stephanie asked looking closely at him. "Did something happen?"  
"Huh? Like what?" He asked confused. "Just a little freaked out babe."  
Stephanie felt a weird feeling one she hadn't felt in a long time. She watched him close his eyes as he sighed leaning back into the pillows. She laid back down feeling that sinking feeling. She tried to close to her eyes but they kept popping open. All she could think about was Jory. Why'd she call Paul? On his cell, not her not the house but him.  
Her heart sank as she let reality sink in... There was something she was missing... Something she wasn't seeing... Until now.


End file.
